


Rohan’s Office Stress Help

by PrinceElves



Category: Jojos bizzare adventure
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clothing Sex, Desk Sex, First Fic!, JJBA, Lemon, M/M, Mild murder joke, Mild non con?, NSFW, Office Sex, Penetration, Playful Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sassy Reader, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, brat taming, doggie style, dominant Rohan, half clothing sex? Lol, it is meant to be fully consensual but be safe just in case, mild bondage, mild feeling threatened, no stands... jus fuck, rohan just. Gets horny and goes crazy let him live!, sub Reader, what?? Rohan dom for once?, written by a trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceElves/pseuds/PrinceElves
Summary: Rohan Kishibe is your coworker, and you’re just delivering some papers he asked for late at night. He must be pretty exhausted or something, because he sure is acting strange! You normally tease/flirt with him just to see him furiously blush and get mad, but he’s... surprisingly dominant today. What’s up with this Mangaka?
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Rohan’s Office Stress Help

**Author's Note:**

> ————  
> I literally wrote this because I had a dream about it!! I’d normally top the shit out of this nerd!  
> ...... ok, but I love stubborn bottoms, so the reader is a cocky dude who gets very much topped...  
> Pretty nsfw graphic self indulgence! My first fic! EVER! ❤️ Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Trans male rep! ✨  
> Genitalia details - I say “cock”, “bulge”, etc for Rohan. I have written him with a penis. The male reader has been written with “dick“ and etc, but I’m referencing the clit. The reader does get penetrated vaginally! I never call it the vagina however. There is little to no focus on the readers chest.
> 
> I do not own Rohan! He is a character from jojos bizzare adventure!  
> ————

~

You could imagine him in your head before you entered his office that late night: Rohan Kishibe would be working away at his desk once again. Elegant gestures guiding his thin wrists as he swiped the paper with his inked pen- he would take a moment to give it a glance, then slid it to the side into a bin after deciding it was just perfect. Then you would walk in, say something annoying, and he’d bark at you. This was the scene you usually handled, and you were totally satisfied with that. But you had just entered his office and received absolutely no reaction from him. You shuffled a bit awkwardly with blank papers in your hands, then soon recovering and regaining your typical teasing attitude. “Rohan,” you started, announcing your presence once again. You really didn’t like to be ignored... plus, Rohan’s annoyed reactions were simply too delightful. The classic nose wrinkle and eyes darting away, or the grunt of disgust and following eye roll. All of them gave you such euphoria, to see him squirm! You took a few steps towards his desk while he continued to work. “A deathly handsome delivery boy has got those papers you wanted.” You joked, half teasing and half secretly flirting. You waited a brief moment, expecting the predicable and savage “Really? I don’t see him.” reply, but there was only silence. No sounds aside from Rohan’s pen scribbling becoming less methodical, and... and more... 

“...Kishibe?” You edged closer, slightly worried if you had taken it too far with such a harmless joke. Now as you reached a foot near his side, you could see the piles of scrapped papers. That was unusual. Rohan was not a humble artist: he typically acknowledged his work was perfect and rarely created any mistakes. So seeing so many papers tossed frustratingly to the side was...

“Y/n.”

Oh, thank god. At least he was speaking. Rohan had stopped drawing furiously, and the sudden silence in the room was a little unnerving. It was unusually dark as well. But you knew something was seriously off with Rohan, and you wanted to find out. You took a step closer, and saw Rohan tense up slightly. “Yes?”

“I’m...not in the mood.”

Now that was certainly unusual. Where was the Rohan with slightly flushed cheeks, dodgy eyes and scowling at you to stop annoying him? Half of you thought to cut it out and give him a break- however, the other half wanted to see how far you could go.

“Mood for what, paper?” You responded like the teasing idiot you were. “What, are-?” 

Rohan had suddenly stood up from his chair, a pile of balled up pages falling from the force and spilling on the floor. Your cocky smirk flickered as you were taken aback from such a sudden thing. Rohan’s darkly lit back faced you before he finally turned around. His eyes were darker from a shadow that was cast over them. His lips were just barely parted, just so his soft lips could let him breathe through his mouth. “Shut up. Or I’ll make you.” Rohan muttered darkly with a serious glare. A small shiver shook your neck and travelled down your spine. What did he just say? Had you heard that right, or were you imagining things? In an attempt to recover, you spoke. “Woah. Where is /this/ coming from? What, do you hate my voice that much?” You half teasingly whined, half confusedly staring at him. Rohan’s eyes glared, following another shiver shot down your spice. He suddenly shoved the swivel chair he had been sitting on to the side in one push. The wrinkled papers he had knocked over flew around the room from the chairs sudden movement, but your eyes were locked on Rohan’s dark form now standing right in front of you. He kept walking towards you, causing you to step back as he moved forward. Your back soon hit the cold wall, and his body was now mere inches away from yours. Was he that upset? Was he going... bloodthirsty?! No, that was stupid. You guys weren’t really /friend/ friends, but he surely wasn’t going to snap and murder you. Right?

You realized his eyes weren’t locked on yours anymore. Instead, they hazily drifted down your neck, chest, and groin. Was he... was he checking you out? 

“Kishibe, are- are you alright?” You swallowed, finally using your head and holding off on the teasing banter. You slowly set down the papers by the ground. (although the floor was already a mess.) His arm only slowly lifted, his hand carefully placing itself on your shoulder. Rohan’s eyes brought themselves back to your own. The darkness you had seen earlier- the emotion you /misread/, earlier- hadn’t been rage or murderous intent. 

A blush began to grow on your cheeks. Rohan’s breath was growing heavy, and his lips quivered. If you hadn’t known Rohan, you would have thought he was growing sick. But he was clearly ... in some sort of haze. “Great.” He stated, his hand still cupped on your shoulder. You were slightly taller than Rohan, but his grasp was secure. “You’ve shut up.” He suddenly pushed his leg between yours, his hand slipped from your shoulder to your wrist, pushing it against the wall. His eyes flickered in and out of his overwhelming ....state, gently biting his bottom lip and resting his chin on your shoulder. He whispered by your head, each word bringing gentle puffs of air by your ear, “Try and act like an idiot again and I’ll punish you.” You were at a total lack of words, with his heated breathing sending shivers down your neck and his leg so close to your groin. But Rohan had made a grave mistake. 

“Wow. I always thought that you were a total bottom.” You snorted. 

He had given you the idea to be a defiant idiot.

“What, has work stress transformed you? Or is it the manga you’re writing, do you need inspiration? Or...” you paused, full well knowing what you were about to say. “Let me guess, you’ve realized I’m... irresistible?” You let your other free hand reach for his lower back, trying to get him to break out of his dominant haze and blush like the usual Rohan would.

All of a sudden, his body shoved against yours, pinning you entirely against the wall. Your breath left you for a brief moment in shock. Now, both of your wrists were under Rohan’s single hand grip, pinned slightly above your head. His face had moved away from your neck. His forehead pressed against yours, his eyes completely unflickering. Now that his leg was out from between your legs, the gap between your groins was gone. Your eyes widened as you felt his hard on press against your groin, your mouth taking in a quick and sharp gasp. The only thing that wasn’t touching was your chests. Rohan’s eyes dug into yours. Your heart had begun to pump louder in your chest, a stir of arousal growing in your pants. Rohan’s lips were so close to yours.

How on earth had he gotten this confident? Also, this close to you?

Also, was that a boner?

Suddenly, he spoke.  
“Get on my desk. I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Rohan breathed in a low tone. His eyes were still piercing through yours. 

...WHAT?

“Do you want that?” He spoke bluntly.

You swallowed a lump in your throat. What the hell, where had /that/ come from? Heat rushed around your body. Your head was growing clouded. “A-are you sure you don’t want me to be on to-“ His hidden erection pressed deeper into your groin as a warning to not offer to top, and you stopped speaking for a moment. “....yeah...” You muttered, breaking your eyes away from his. Damn. You really couldn’t break him from this pure dominant state.

“Good.”

————

Your back was pushed onto the desk, papers and expensive ink spilling onto the ground. Rohan normally would have been utterly devastated and pissed about that- you would have known, you’ve certainly spilled your fair share of ink and papers on the ground on accident. But he hadn’t even batted an eye- he was so purely focused on his goal. Rohan’s lips pressed forcefully yet controlled against yours, pushing your head up while he scooted more of your lower half onto the desk. He ran a forceful hand through your hair as he adjusted you on the desk, leaving only your lower legs to dangle off. He kissed you fiercely for a few more moments, then let go of your hair and lips to stand fully up. He stood between your legs as he swiftly loosened his tie, unbuttoned his white shirt halfway, and unzipped his trousers. His erection was pushing fiercely against his briefs, his eyes clearly full of hunger as he returned to you to meet lips. His lips were so soft, yet the use of such fierceness felt amazing and yet, somehow not unnatural with them. Your eyes were half shut as you were overcome with a lustful haze. The way he had put you on the desk and pushed his bulge against your dick... You suddenly dared to slip your tongue in his mouth while grasping the back of his head to pull him closer to you. His eyes widened slightly- yes, finally!- but it didn’t last long. His tongue pushed its way past yours, with his other hand grasping your neck with a medium pressure. You felt him overwhelm you and silence any rebellion you were thinking about previously. He slowly pulled away, grinding his erection into your pants. “Take these off.” He ordered. “Or I’ll only tease you the whole night.” 

You could tell he was serious. 

————

You had slipped your trousers and boxers off slowly yet hesitantly. Now you laid on his desk, your shirt partially unbuttoned, completely naked on the lower half. But now you were furiously blushing at the sight.

Rohan was smirking. Rohan was smirking at your submission. 

“What the hell are you looking at, you tease?” You muttered. Rohan’s eyes narrowed. “/I’m/ the tease?” He retorted, his typical personality coming back for a moment. “/You/ always taunt me, idiot. I’m only taking my time.” You glanced down and away from his eyes, your blush not settling. Sure you had probably teased and perhaps sliiightly suggested somewhat lewd things to him in the past- but not as the fucking bottom!

“Just hurry up. Or else I’ll try to get on top.” You stated, somewhat hesitant to be so bold. Rohan paused, then slowly reached to his own unzipped pants, sliding his hands carefully to grab his waistband. He pulled his underwear down painfully slow as he was fully aware your eyes were locked on and watching. He pulled it further, his hard on tugging against the briefs, and soon finally revealing his full length. Your face became a beet red instantly. How on earth was he packing so much? You sweat lightly at the idea of ....soon to be future events. 

“Jeez, you’re really ...horny.” You stated. Wow, real smooth. Rohan smirked once more. “And you’re blushing furiously. Where did your persistent remarks go?” You slightly closed your legs, pursing your lips in further embarrassment. “Where’s your damn finished manga panels?” You muttered back, looking up just in time to see Rohan move on top of you with a fierce look on his face. You were pushed flat again on the desk suddenly, sweating as he towered on top of you. You felt something warm pushed firmly against your thigh, blushing further when you realized it was his bare dick. “I wasn’t joking earlier.” He spoke in a low tone. Right... about fucking you... on the desk. “Are you ready?” He asked in more of a statement. You held your breath instinctively. His slim hand traveled down your thigh, leaving sharp electric tingles jumping in your body while he traced his hand to your dick. He locked eyes with you to watch your expression, which was a flustered embarrassing mess. He opened his lips slightly to let out a deep groan, pushing his member against your thigh as he pushed two fingers against your dick. Your chest rose suddenly, the sudden direct pleasure filing you with even more want. You couldn’t believe you were so controlled by Rohan, of all people... in your secret lewd dreams, you had always teased him and been on top. But undeniably, this felt amazing. But you surely couldn’t tell him that. 

His fingers that had been pushing and stroking your dick had now suddenly slipped inside of you. Your mouth opened wide for a gasp, not expecting your body to be so damn sensitive and for your thoughts to be pushed away so suddenly. His fingers were cold compared to you, making you even more sensitive to his internal strokes. His lips leaned into your neck in a heated fever, breathing and pressing his lips as his fingers moved their way inside of you. God this already felt good. You wouldn’t moan. You couldn’t. There was no way-

He slipped his fingers out, reaching back in the front and rubbed your dick faster. You bit your lip and help the ends on the desk, groaning past your heated breath and tilting your neck away from his kisses to give him more room to explore. He quickly accepted and began to suck on your neck as he flicked your dick. Rohan seemed to really enjoy the small noises you made, and that just embarrassed you more. “Didn’t I say hurry up...” you breathed, unwilling to ask him what you really wanted. He paused kissing your neck to smirk. “Say it.” He demanded, breathing against your ear. You grunt in reply. “There’s no way I’m going to-“

he pushed against your dick firmly, then rubbed it clockwise. This caught you off guard - a fierce moan suddenly escaped your lips without control. And it was humiliating. It was loud, submissive and shaky, and the silence of the office had been broken. Rohan stopped completely. He and you only breathed for a few moment, you far too embarrassed to speak and Rohan unreadable. Suddenly, he sat up, grasped your thighs, and scooted your waist off the desk. His cock was (still!) firmly hard as he spread your legs, and with little warning, suddenly pushed into you. You gasped, your neck and head draining back to stare at the ceiling as his dick filled you for the first time. “F-fuck...” you breathed shakily, thighs trembling as he stared down at your body. Your loose shirt, your messed up collar, the way the bones by your groin protruded as you arched your back, your masculine yet graceful form, the expression on your face... he couldn’t resist you anymore. He began to move inside of you at a slow but deep pace, the desk squeaking ever so slightly with each thrust. Your mouth hung open, grasping the edge of the desk as you felt him move in and out of you. The feeling was incredible as your body shook with each thrust, your chin tipping further up as you bit your lip to avoid a moan. 

“No one is here.” Rohan muttered through a grunt, pushing himself inside of you once again. His hands traced around your hips, then firmly grasped them as he began to increase his pace. “They’re... home early...” he was now having issues speaking as his breaths grew heavier. “I sent them.” 

Had he planned this from the start? Wait...Had he been /that/ horny to set this all up? That was... both admirable and shocking. Was Rohan really into office sex, or was it all coincidence? Was the struggle with illustrating and inking the manga panels earlier real, or was that faked too? You couldn’t really think too much about it as each thrust inside of you drove your further from your own thoughts and into ecstasy. A quiet but hasty moan rose from your gut as you decided to let Rohan hear you. Although, it probably was because you were secretly desperate to make noise. With Rohan heavily breathing on top of you, fucking you into his desk with his ink and papers on the ground, you couldn’t help but give yourself some leniency to lower your pride and submit. His hands curled into the skin of your hips as he began to pull you into each of his thrusts, making them deeper and slower to bait your moans. “Let me hear you.” He breathed. Rohan was enjoying fucking the shit out of the asshole who always teased him. And yet, the asshole looked amazing on his desk, trembling and moaning and shaking with each of his deep thrusts. 

Rohan leaned forward against the desk, deepening a thrust inside of you. You groan loudly in mild pain and deep pleasure as he pauses, then lets go of your thighs and fidgets with his tie. In a moment, you feel your wrists are bound by a silk piece of fabric, then tied to the desk leg. “I cannot lie. I think this tie is a better look on you.” He joked, mocking something you would have ...definitely said. He slipped out of you fully and slowly, watching the way you fidgeted in reaction. He took a moment to view the scene, with your arms above your head and you laying down on the desk, sweaty, panting, and brows furrowed. “What do you want?” Rohan spoke, with his eyes unwavering. You were too much of a mess to care fully about what you were going to say. Rolling your neck, you grudgingly asked, “...please... get back.” You paused, wriggling against the tie. “Inside of me.” you furrowed your brows in embarrassment.

Rohan suddenly grabbed your hips and flipped you with your chest pressing against the desk. You gasp for a moment from the sudden action, but soon felt him grasp your waist and push himself /deep/ inside of you. Your mouth hung wide open as he quickly thrusted into you, both of his hands firmly planted on your body helping pull you into his thrusts. The desk creaked loudly as he breathed a moan of satisfaction, slamming himself into you. Your whole body was being rocked along with the desk, and all you could do was pull on the tie that bound you. “Ro—han,” you gasped, barley able to breathe from the sheer pleasure. Rohan slipped one of his hands to your groin, pressing your dick as he fucked you fiercly from behind. “Y/n... cum for me.” He breathed, circling your dick with his two fingers as he increased his speed. You couldn’t even respond- Your body felt pleasure erupt from both your dick and inside of you as he pounded you fiercely into his desk. “F-fuck....Ro—han!~” you moaned loudly as your orgasm shook your body along with his thrusts. Your neck tipped upward as he quickened his thrusts and his fingers pace, your eyes blurring as you barley grasped for breath. Rohan kept his pace, letting a course moan slip as he released himself inside of you. His body shook as he kept his pace, slowly growing slower the longer he went. “Y/n...” he muttered as he finished cumming. Your senses slowly came back down as you realized he has finished. Aside from fierce panting from both of you, there was silence. Rohan slowly slid out of you, taking in the sight of your ass as he leaned on his desk. “...I guess you were... a little productive today... after all.” You breathed jokingly, still recovering. Rohan met eyes with you for a moment as he leaned forward, a haze of pink on his cheeks now visible by the desk light. Had he been blushing the whole time like you had, but it was too dark to tell? 

“I suppose.” He gently breathed, placing a kiss on your forehead as your face erupted in red blush once again.


End file.
